


A Real Family (FemBarry/Bruce)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC Rule 63 [20]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Baby Damian Wayne, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Batfamily Angst (DCU), Brotherly Love, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Cassandra Cain Needs a Hug, Child Abandonment, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Female Barry Allen, Heavy Angst, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt Wally West, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Dick Grayson, Kid Jason Todd, Kid Tim Drake, Mother-Son Relationship, POV Wally West, Reunions, Sibling Love, Temporary Character Death, Wally West Needs a Hug, Wally West is Kid Flash, Wally West is a Batfamily Member, Worried Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Wally West and Richard Dick West brother's, who have been through much. All they want is a real dad, lucky them there is one who's been there for them through most of their life
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West, Barry Allen/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Wally West
Series: DC Rule 63 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461739
Kudos: 31





	A Real Family (FemBarry/Bruce)

Late at night I have no idea where we are. I carried my little brother Dick on my back. My feet in extreme amount of pain. I huffed stuttering exhausted, upset but I'm trying to be strong for my little brother 

"I'm tired Wall-wie"

"I know buddy me to"

"is, mommy going to be mad at, us?"

"she won't don't worry, bud"

"why can't you run?"

"sorry bud haven't eaten in a long time" that was a lie my feet are in so much pain I don't think I can 

Hour's and hour's later I saw the last place I wanted to find. You have got to be kidding me! 

"shit" I mumbled 

"you cussed I'm t-telling mommy!"

"shhut up"

He started coughing I felt his head fuck!

"dammit you're burning up"

I hurried to the door I knocked hard Bruce opened holding, my half sister who is 4 month's old, Cassandra. He looked shocked, never seen him that surprised 

"what happened?!"

"not enough time to explain you got a phone I N-need to call, mom"

"your mom is on her way home from work, come inside well get you two taken care of"

I walked inside I put my little brother on the couch. Alfred, walked in giving me a glass of water I gave it to, Dick. He drank he started coughing I took his shirt off.

"got any medicine he can take?"

"I shall look, Master Wally"

I winced Bruce touched my head 

"I-I'm f-fine" 

I took my shoes off, fuck. My feet hurt with blisters. I feel my muscles tense. I leaned back Dick hugged me I hugged him. He started crying I rubbed his back. This is all my fault I remember the fire. I stuttered I notice Bruce bandaging my feet. I wish my mom had met Bruce before she married my bastard dad. I wish, Bruce was my father. Sure he's stern, brooding, the Bat thing is kinda crazy, but he cares about me and Dick. My real dad left, he just left. 

"why did daddy leave? Why didn't he love us" 

I hugged him tight "I don't know I'm sorry, Dick. I'm so so sorry"

"I wish 'ruce was our daddy" 

"do you have any other injuries I need to look over, Wally" Bruce asked 

I squinted my eye's not wanting Dick to see 

"Master Dick how about a lovely bath and then we will see what is on the tellie" 

Dick nodded Alfred held his hand and left with Cassandra. I looked at Bruce I rolled my eye's. I took my shirt off revealing my wounds, burns and scars. 

"it's uh it's been a long day" 

I hear mom scream I looked at her she covered her face. She ran and touched my face 

"oh, Wally what happened to you? Where's your brother? Oh, sweetheart!" she started crying and hugged me gently 

"he's with Alfred he has a light fever but seems to be alright " Bruce said 

"oh, what happened honey? Where the hell is Rudolph?" 

I started sniffing mom still hugging me. I really needed a hug from her. To feel safe for a moment I started crying 

"I'm such a failure, I should have taken Dick away months ago" 

She kissed my head "son, this wasn't your fault, please don't say that, everything's going to be OK, I promise" 

That night Bruce and mom in my bedroom with me. I laid on the bed mom rubbing my head I fought tears. I folded my arm's laying on my side 

"I-I smelt something burning I thought, da-Rudolph had burnt something got dressed and I saw smoke. I opened the door fire everywhere I ran looking for Dick. I found him in his bed screaming and crying for me. I ran burning my feet. I grabbed Dick and grabbed our shoe's running out...I saw, Rudolph in the car he looked at us and l-left. It was night couldn't tell where we were. I walked and eventually came here" 

I hear footsteps knowing it's my little brother 

"mommy, can you tuck me in p-w-ease" 

Mom looked at me with concern and worry. I nodded she kissed my cheek and hugged me 

"I'll be back in a Flash" 

Mom left I looked at Bruce his jaw and his fist clenched. He's really pisssed off. 

"you should have a full recovery in a month. If you rest properly and don't over exert yourself" 

"are you honestly that disappointed in me! That's all you want to say!" I sat up infuriated "Dammit, Bruce I wanted to hate you! Rudolph hit me for months, ever since you and mom got together! I don't blame you for that. I always got in the way when he'd hit Dick. He drank a lot that, led to us fighting and then he hit me. I'd never let him lay a hand on Dick. Some nights we stayed in the basement. I just! I just" I took a deep breath choking on my sobs "why couldn't you have been my dad... why?" 

I put my knees up leaning my elbows on my kneecaps and my hand's on my tearful eye's. He took a deep breath and sat on my bed. He gently touched my hair. I dried my tears with my palms. He moved his hand I can tell he's not wanting to cross a line and freak me out 

"Wally, listen to me" I moved my hands down holding my wrist tightly, preparing for what he wants to say "I'm not disappointed in you, I never will be. Rudolph, should have never laid a hand on you. You didn't deserve that neither did, Dick. I will never ever let him lay a hand on you or Dick, ever. I promise you that I will always be here. I never wanted to replace your dad unless you want that, but I promise no matter what, to be here, when you're scared, when you're sick, and whenever you need me. I'll be here for you and Dick always-" I hugged him crying 

Several year's later 

I'M BACK, WALLACE HENRY WAYNE!! IS ALIVE!!!! I can't believe I'm alive! I miss Artemis, my brother's, my sister, my mom, my dad! I ran to my apartment I took a deep breath. I rang the doorbell it opened, Artemis! Damn I missed her she sobbed 

"hey ba-" she slapped my face and kissed me she hugged my neck crying "you idiot! You dumbass! Don't you ever dare to that to me again! Oh, Wally" she cried 

"I know I'm so so sorry babe I prom-" I hear crying not from my girlfriend "uh, Artemis"

She laughed still crying I followed her to my old game room. Decorated in pink and blue a nursery? I looked in the crib seeing two babies. The little girl with red hair like me and the little boy blonde hair like, Artemis. I put my hands on on the crib railing. I started laughing and crying. I let them hold my fingers. Their so cute. I feel myself fall in love with them 

"I can't believe this twins two little babies their so freaking adorable" 

She started sobbing I hugged her "I know" I kissed her head "I know" I hugged her below her chest sobbing she wrapped her arm's around me 

I ran to Bludhaven to see my little brother. I knocked on the door I waited I hear the door open, seeing my little brother, Dick. He looked at me shocked I smiled 

"guess who's back to the land of the living!" he froze "Dick.. Bro" he hugged my neck crying I hugged him tight 

"asshole! Don't you dare ever to that to me again! Fuck, Wally" 

I remember when we we're kid's year's ago when we went to the Manor and me carrying him on my back. After our biological dad left us. I remember being at the court and changing our last names to Wayne. After Dick finally calmed down. I went to the Manor. I opened the door seeing, Alfred he looked at me shocked. I ran hugging him 

"Wally, my dear boy" he cried 

I started crying "it's good to see you, Alfred" 

I hear a scream and sobbing, mom! I let go of Alfred. Mom and I slowly walked to each other, this is the slowest I've been in a while. She touched my cheeks crying 

"oh, my sweet baby boy is it really you. Oh, honey" 

"it's me mom I'm here" 

She hugged my neck I hugged her tight. I wrapped my arms around her. I hear footsteps I looked seeing my brother's Tim, Jason and Damian. 

I started crying unable to stop "hey guy's" 

Damian, ran to me crying I picked him up 

"I know, I'm here little buddy" 

Tim and Jason ran hugging my side's they kept saying how stupid I am and how much I'm a idiot, wall crying. I heard a scream. I looked seeing Cassandra. She shook her head she covered her face crying 

"you're alive! I knew it, I knew you somehow Y-you w-would" she started sobbing she ran hugging my neck 

"I am so sorry guy's" 

"you idiot" they all said 

Moments later "guy's I love you but-" 

"shut up" they all said again 

Mom laughed crying moments later I went to the Batcave. I took a deep breath. I see Bruce my dad on the bat-computer. He stopped he stood he turned and looked at me shocked. He took his cowl off his eye's watering. I sniffed feeling my eye's swell and my heart race 

".. son?.." 

"hey dad"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you have any suggestions on how I should write my future stories!


End file.
